


they're just kids

by shyish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, jkdhgksdg anyway shoutout to ave she's the reason i wrote this, seunglix and 3racha are romantic, seunglix fail to make smoothies and 3racha go shopping, the other members are mentioned only in name sorry, this is a GAYS ONLY EVENT, this is sort of my first time writing skz so please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyish/pseuds/shyish
Summary: It had been a fun day for the Stray Kids household. Chan wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	they're just kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weiwuxian (BreathOfDream)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfDream/gifts).



It was a rare weekend off for Stray Kids. The nine boys usually spent their days practicing, eating, and then practicing again. Having received an opportunity to just sit and relax, they excitedly planned out how they’d spend the next two days.

“Barbecue party!” “Amusement park!” “Karaoke! How does karaoke sound?” Suggestions flew left and right as everyone talked over each other.

“Can we not go out somewhere? I just want it to be an ‘us’ thing.” Everyone looked at Jisung, the boy’s mouth set in a firm pout. “When was the last time we just, I don’t know, chilled? I just want to hang out with you all.” The last sentence was said more quietly, almost under his breath. The pout on his face was even more severe now, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

Chan reached out to ruffle the younger boy’s hair, adoring smile on his face. “If that’s what you want, you big baby.” Turning to the rest of the members, he said, “Is everyone okay with just staying in? We can still have loads of fun. How about we have a dinner party today?” Once all seven boys voiced their agreement, Chan nodded, satisfied. “It’s settled then! A stay-at-home weekend, just the way our dear Mr. Han likes it.” And if the pink of Jisung’s cheeks deepened to an almost-red, nobody thought to mention it.

* * *

The chores were divided: Chan, Jisung and Changbin (“3racha! Wooooooh!”) would get groceries. Minho and Hyunjin would cook the food. Seungmin and Felix would be in charge of dessert. Jeongin would look after the dishes. The groceries team set out first.

“Hyung,” both Changbin and Chan turn towards Jisung, the younger boy looking clearly amused by the situation. “Chan hyung, I meant Chan hyung.” He laughed as Changbin turned away, rolling his eyes. Chan walked up to Jisung, smiling sheepishly all the way. 

“What’s up?”

“I got the chilli paste. And the soy sauce. And the kimchi.” Jisung looked up at his hyung, expectantly. Something inside Chan softened at the sight.

“Good job, Sung. Why’d you call for me then?” Now, it was Jisung’s turn to look sheepish.

“No reason? Just in case I missed something. I don’t know.” Chan laughed to himself. The thing about Jisung was that behind the bratty exterior and witty humour was a young boy, looking for confirmation that he’s doing well. Whether it be now, three months into their debut, or back then in 2014, Jisung had always liked being praised. And Chan? Chan had never had the heart to deny him.

“Thanks, by the way.” Jisung’s voice was muted but earnest. Chan cocked his head in confusion.

“For what?” Jisung shuffled around in place as Chan patiently waited for an answer.

“The whole stay-at-home thing. They only agreed because of you.” Chan couldn’t help but frown. 

“You know that’s not true, Sung. They would have agreed either way if they knew how much it meant to you.” The younger boy shrugged.

“I know but...I doubt they would have known? I mean, I’m bad at stuff like that. Letting people know how much something matters.” With each word, Jisung’s voice seemed to get smaller and Chan’s heart squeezed in protest.

“Hey,” Chan brought his hand up to Jisung’s cheek, cupping it gently. Jisung leaned into his touch. “I love you, okay?” Jisung nodded and then sighed. 

“Thanks for having my back.” This time, Jisung’s voice sounded brighter, more firm and solid. It was enough to make Chan smile. He rubbed his thumb in small circles on the boy’s cheeks.

“Always. Your rap to Changbin but your back to me. That’s what we’d decided on, right?” Jisung blushed at this and Chan felt his heart soar. Looking around, he weighed his options. The aisle they were in was at the back of the store and right now, it was just the two of them. _Fuck it_ , he thought. 

Leaning in, he kissed Jisung on the mouth, feather-light. There one second, gone the next. Jisung yelped. 

“Hyung!” Chan couldn’t help but giggle. “Hyung, what the fuck? What the fuck? What if— Hyung!” Chan’s laughter only grew louder as Jisung continued whining.

“Can you nerds just shut up already? You’re gonna get us kicked out.” Chan and Jisung turned to look at Changbin, who — for all his attempts at looking grumpy — looked more fond than anything else. Moments like this, Chan felt like he was in a movie. A very weird movie starring nine idiots, three of whom were in love.

Love. Love was a weird word. There was a time when it had felt distant, farther and stronger than anything Chan could ever see himself deserving. Now, it was all that Chan had. At the same time, the word felt like nothing, fell flat in the face of the two boys in front of him. He still remembered the way Jisung cried on that fateful day — _Hyung, it’s your birthday. Why are you all alone?_ He remembered Changbin’s arms around him, the first time he broke down in their room. He saw it in their eyes, the way they always shone when they saw him. He knew they remembered too. The thing is — and Chan would give this to you in writing — if you cut open his chest right now and took a look at his heart, you would find the imprints of not one, but two different hands. The thing is, the first time Chan realised just how much each boy meant to him, he knew it would leave a mark. The softest of touches on the most fragile of all places. What was love in the face of that?

The sound of Jisung squealing broke Chan out of his thoughts. He looked on as the two boys play-fought in front of him, Changbin trying his level best to throw out every packet of chips Jisung had put in their cart. 

“Okay, that’s enough now.” Chan snatched one packet out of Changbin’s hands, effectively breaking up the ‘fight’.

“Ooh, Chan hyung’s using his big-boy voice.” 

“Brat. Come here.” Chan grabbed Changbin by his hoodie before he could successfully run away. As he pulled Changbin towards him, the younger boy shielded his head, bracing himself for the noogie of a lifetime. Instead, Chan turned him around and waited till Changbin looked up at him, all confused and adorable. Before the boy could back away, Chan quickly pecked him on the lips. Changbin froze.

“...what the fuck?” Chan burst out laughing.

“Do the two of you not know how to say anything else? God, I’m in love with a bunch of morons.” Changbin looked at his boyfriend, his face equal parts fond and frustrated. He opened his mouth before closing it again. After repeating this a few more times, he sighed in defeat.

“Whatever, you fucking sap.” Changbin turned to Jisung, the tips of his ears turning red. _Cute_ , Chan thought. His boyfriend was cute. “Sung, come to the counter with me. Let’s leave before Mr. Romantic over here pounces on us or something.” Jisung giggles before walking away with Changbin, their hands interlocked.

“I love you!” Chan couldn’t help himself. The two boys turned around, grinning ear to ear. Jisung waved while Changbin shouted back,

“Love you too, loser!” Yup. Chan had the cutest boyfriends in the world.

* * *

One dinner party and countless jokes later, Seungmin and Felix made their way to the kitchen as the other seven members lazed around in the living room. 

“Lix, we’re doing smoothies right?” Felix nodded as he rummaged through the fridge, picking out each member’s choice of fruit. Strawberries for Hyunjin and Jeongin, kiwi for Jisung, green grapes for Changbin and Chan, banana for him, Seungmin and Minho. 

“We’ll be fine, right?” Felix knew he and Seungmin weren’t exactly _skilled_ professionals. Everyone knew this — the members, the fans, the managers — everyone. But like, smoothies. How hard could it be?

“It’s just smoothies.” Seungmin looked up at Felix from where he had started cutting up the kiwis. “I think we’ll be alright.” He smiled, the corners of his mouth curling up adorably. Felix couldn’t help but smile back.

As Felix got to removing the leaves from the strawberries, the two boys settled into a comfortable silence. It hadn’t been too long since they’d started dating but Felix likes to think it doesn’t feel that way. The fact that they were friends (and members of the same group) probably helped things along as well but even putting all that aside, being with Seungmin had felt natural. The first time they’d kissed, lips hesitant and eyelashes fluttering, Felix had felt this overwhelming sense of things slotting into place. 

“Lix? Are you listening?” Felix looked up at his boyfriend of three months, grinning like a fool.

“Yes, babe?” Seungmin squinted at him now, immediately suspicious at the sudden nickname.

“You were thinking about something weird again, weren’t you?” Felix laughed, the sound resonating in the mostly empty kitchen.

“No, I wasn’t! You’re so mean.” Felix walked over to Seungmin, wrapping himself around his boyfriend’s waist. “I was just thinking…” Seungmin hummed.

“About?” 

“You.” Felix had nuzzled his way into Seungmin’s arms now, his head resting on Seungmin’s chest as he clung to his side. Seungmin looked down at him, a small smirk on his face.

“Me?”

“You. Or us, rather.” Seungmin hummed again. Felix poked his cheek this time, finding his boyfriend too cute for words.

“What about us?” This time, Seungmin had a full blown-out smirk on his face.

“You know, you’re lucky you’re cute. Keeps me from smacking that smug look off your face.” Seungmin giggled.

“You could never.” Felix rolled his eyes, untangling himself from his boyfriend’s side. He pushed away the cutting board and the knife, seating himself on the counter-top. He turned to face Seungmin, resting his arms around his neck. 

“You’re still smirking.” At this, Seungmin’s smirk only grew smugger.

“And? Are you gonna do something about it?” Seungmin’s voice was taunting, provocative. Felix decided he’d had enough. He started playing with the hem of Seungmin’s sleeves, feigning innocence all the while. Slowly, he pulled Seungmin towards him, lightly locking his legs around his boyfriend’s thighs. Then, all at once, Felix pulled in his legs, his lips crashing onto Seungmin’s. He took pride in the little gasp that his boyfriend let out.

They stayed like that for a while, Seungmin’s hands tugging at Felix’s hair as they kissed feverishly. Felix’s hands rested on Seungmin’s hips for the most part but he’d let them slip under Seungmin’s sweater sometimes, relishing the feel of bare skin and the small moan Seungmin would let out every single time. Yeah, they stayed like that for a long while.

“Did the two of you die— Oh Jesus Christ!” The two boyfriends broke away hurriedly at the sound of Changbin’s voice. “Jesus fucking Christ, why me?” They laughed as the older boy walked away quickly, his hands covering his eyes. The empty space in the doorway was soon filled in by Chan who, thankfully, looked more amused than angry.

“Well, looks like somebody’s having fun.” 

“We, uh, we were. Um…” Felix tried to hold in his laughter at Seungmin’s failed attempts at explaining himself.

“What’s wrong, Seungmin? Cat got your tongue?” All the laughter died in Felix’s throat as he saw the absolute shit-eating grin on Chan’s face.

“Ew, god what is wrong with you?” Chan laughed as the two boyfriends expressed varying degrees of disgust.

“Hyung, why would you say that, honestly?”

“I cannot _believe_ you actually said that. Disgusting!” Chan left the kitchen, doubled up in laughter. Felix was shaking his head while Seungmin had his face in his hands.

“This is your fault.” Felix giggled as Seungmin’s eyes widened, clearly offended at this accusation.

“How is this _my_ fault?!” Felix didn’t bother answering his boyfriend, opting to stick his tongue out at him instead. Seungmin rolled his eyes, trapping Felix in his arms.

“You never told me.” Felix looked up at his boyfriend, slightly confused.

“Hmm?”

“What about us?” 

“Oh. You still want to know?” Seungmin nodded, adorably serious about this whole thing. Felix smiled at him before pecking him on the nose.

“Nothing much really. I was just thinking about how right all of this feels for me. How right _you_ feel for me.” Felix felt his smile soften as Seungmin’s cheeks turned pink.

“You mean that?”

“Yeah, I really really do.” Seungmin grinned at Felix and it felt like looking at the sun. He kissed Seungmin on the nose once more.

“Smoothies?”

“Smoothies.”

* * *

Back in the living room, Chan was consoling a still-distraught Changbin.

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone in. There could have been no innocent explanation for their silence. I can’t believe you made me go in there.” Changbin was curled up against Chan’s side, whining away to glory.

“Oh come on, you little drama queen. How bad could it have been?” Changbin glared at him, making Chan regret his words instantly.

“Okay, I’m sorry I’m sorry— Ow! Hey!” Changbin looked magically less upset now as he hit Chan over and over with a cushion. Jisung, who had previously seemed content watching videos on his phone, took no time in giving Changbin a hand.

Less than a minute later, Changbin and Jisung found themselves trapped under Chan’s entire bodyweight, a stream of apologies escaping their mouths. 

It had been a fun day for the Stray Kids household. Chan wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


End file.
